Many vehicles must be parked outside at one time or another. When outside parking is required many vehicle owners would like to cover the vehicle to protect the vehicle finish from the weather, falling leaves and sticks, and other hazards such a small animals. Although many of these vehicle owner's would like to cover the vehicle each time the vehicle is left outside, the work required to install and remove a vehicle cover is too great to make this a practical solution. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a a storage and deployment system for vehicle covers that reduces the amount of time and effort required to install and remove a vehicle cover. Because many makes and models of vehicles have covers especially designated to snugly cover the vehicle that are readily available, it would be a further benefit to have a storage and deployment system for vehicles that could be used with a large number of readily available vehicle covers. In addition, because covers can become damaged through use or soiled with bird dropping etc., it would be further desirable to have a storage and deployment system for vehicles covers that allowed a user to readily detach the cover from the deployment system for replacement or laundering.